


Dressing Up and Coming Out

by misura



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-25
Updated: 2005-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi's only a little more comfortable with the one than with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Up and Coming Out

"I look ridiculous in this!" Jounouchi scowled at his reflection in the mirror, which showed a blonde in an expensive-looking suit with a disgruntled expression on his face.

"No, you don't." Kaiba sighed, adjusting his tie. "You just look ... different."

"Gee, thanks, Kaiba. That makes me feel _so_ much better. Jerk," Jounouchi grumbled.

"We discussed this before. Mutt." There was a hint of impatience to Kaiba's voice. "Either we could try to keep our relationship a secret and have the media find out about it by accident, or we could do it this way and have at least _some_ control over the reaction of the public."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jounouchi swatted at Kaiba's hands as he reached out to straighten up Jounouchi's tie as well. "Leave it alone already. All this fussing gets on my nerves."

"I'd never have guessed," Kaiba murmured sarcastically.

"Okay, so I'm scared stiff. So what?" Jounouchi said defensively.

"You were the one always claiming to be a hot-shot duelist," Kaiba pointed out. "Surely you didn't think that position would come without any fame attached?"

"I _am_ a top-ranking duelist!" Jounouchi glared at Kaiba. "I'll have you know that plenty of people want to get my autograph when I'm just walking down the street as the ordinary, modest guy I've remained in spite of my position. Unlike _some_ persons I could mention."

Kaiba snorted. "My superior abilities at Duel Monsters have little to do with my being the CEO of one of the world's leading corporations in virtual technology."

"Fine, so you were an arrogant bastard before you ever made it to world-champion." Jounouchi shrugged. "Is that supposed to make me like you better or anything?"

"Heavens forbid." Kaiba rolled his eyes. "My secretary's having a hard enough time keeping you from barging into my office for every little thing already. She'd probably demand a raise if you'd get any worse."

"Ooh, imagine that. Poor little me, nearly being responsible for causing Kaiba Corp. to go bankrupt." Jounouchi shook his head. "This isn't working, Kaiba. I still feel like I'm going to be sick if you force me to go out there and face all those people."

"Well, we _could_ break up now, of course." Kaiba sounded pensive. "In fact, it's kind of now-or-never. Because if we're going to go through with this, there's no way I'm going to lose face by ending our relationship. We step out there and do this, and it'll be something for forever, Jounouchi. Till death do us part, and all that rubbish."

"You're not helping by making this sound like some freaking wedding," Jounouchi informed him.

"Tough." Kaiba crossed his arms over his chest. "Do or do not, Jounouchi. There is no trying, not with this."

"Mangling Star Wars quotes won't help either." Jounouchi sank down in a nearby chair. "Damn. This is bad."

"Listen, shall I tell you a secret?" Kaiba offered, appearing to be finally satisfied with his tie and sauntering over to lean against the wall opposite Jounouchi.

"By all means," Jounouchi replied. "You sure got enough of them to be able to use them for things like cheering up your boyfriend when he feels like a scaredy cat. Though this had better not be a confession that you've been dating Yugi behind my back or something."

"It's not that." Kaiba shivered. "Believe me, one time of seeing Mazaki getting really mad was more than enough. She's not someone I'd ever want to cross. Besides, who else but you would be willing to put up with an 'arrogant bastard' like me?"

"Real cute, Kaiba." Jounouchi made a face. "Well, let's hear this secret of yours then."

"The truth is ... " Kaiba lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm not nervous at all. I'm going to go out there, to declare in front of all those people that you're my boyfriend, and I couldn't care less about their opinion. If they don't like me sleeping with another guy, that's _their_ problem, not mine."

Jounouchi blinked. "That was either very sweet and romantic, or typically you."

Kaiba smirked. "Why don't you try puzzling out which of the two it was while we go and greet our guests? Just keep that stupid smile of yours plastered on your face and hold still when anyone wants to take your picture."

"That's not what _you_ do when you're having journalists over."

"Well, I'm the exception to the rule."

"Right."


End file.
